happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowhere to Run (Part 2/2)
Nowhere to run (Part 2/2) is the season 115 premiere of HTFF. Plot The episode begins with Sniffles, Josh, Lumpy, Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, and even Jerky screaming in fear. When they are done screaming, Sniffles screams "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!" and TMK says "Let's just say, a couple of you know me VERY well." TMK then gets ready to attack, but Jerky breaks a lantern over TMK's head and they all get away. The HTF's find the exit door and start banging on it, but it has no affect. Sniffles pulls a pen out of his chest pocket, sets it to lazer, and makes a big hole in the metal door. Once the hole is made, he does the same to a normal door. They all run away. The scene switches to Flippy's house. The gang get there and Lumpy is about to knock, but Cuddles stops him, knowing that Flippy will flip out, and yells Flippy's name instead. Flippy opens the door and invites them in hesitantly. Once inside, Sniffles explains that they need Flippy to flip out so he could kill TMK. Flippy refuses and asks why they can't just ask psyco or something, but Josh says Fliqpy is more able to kill and one of the most violent and everyone murmurs in agreement. Giggles then adds that the asylum won't let them in. Flippy asks what's in it for him and Sniffles says that they won't bother him for a while. Flippy then finally agrees and says that he has a plan. Meanwhile, TMK is in the streets. Pranky is laughing at having Petunia and Raymond trapped in a net. TMK then walks to Pranky. Pranky is silent for a moment before he squirts water TMK's face with a squirt gun, causing him to slightly giggle. TMK huffs and rips out Pranky's trachea. He then continuously stabs Petunia and Raymond (who are still in the net and in TMK's reach), killing them, blood dripping from the net. A text saying "A few minutes later" pops up and Flippy in the park. He asks Sniffles on a walkie talkie if they are hidden in the in visibe force field and Sniffles says he is. Sniffles then asks if Flippy sees the drone that will show the hidden gang the fight. Flippy then sees TMK walking buy. Flippy screams "HEY!" to get TMK's attention. TMK turns to Flippy, revealing his knife in his side. In the force field, Cuddles starts questioning how TMK can survive that kind of damage. The screen switches to TMK pulling the knife out of his side. Flippy closes his eyes and flips out and then pulls out his own knife. TMK and Fliqpy are silent and not moving for a few seconds before they charge at each other. TMK gets the upper hand due to having a longer knife and stabs Fliqpy in the stomach and kicks him to the floor. Fliqpy gets up and throws his knife, succesfully knocking TMK's knife out of his hand. Fliqpy charges and tackles TMK, punching him bloody. TMK then puts his hands on Fliqpy's neck and starts to choke Fliqpy. Fliqpy takes out another knife and stabs TMK in the eye. TMK kicks Fliqpy in the face, getting him off, and pulls out another knife. When Fliqpy got up after recovering, TMK stabs him in the stomach and starts slashing Fliqpy repeatedly. Fliqpy falls to the floor next to the other knives, presumbably dead. The gang, who watched the fight, scream "NO!!!" TMK starts to walk to the knives, but Fliqpy revovers, grabs TMK's long knife, and sticks it right in TMK's heart. TMK stumbles around, spitting out blood, before falling to the ground, limp. The gang cheer, but then Fliqpy falls onto the ground and turns back into Flippy. When the gang saw this, they turned off the force field and put the drone on the ground and then ran to Flippy. The scene switches to Flippy being taken by an ambulance and everyone thanks Flippy. Flippy winks before the doors close and the ambulance drives away. Josh says that they should burn the body of TMK while the others uncloak him. The others agree and Josh leaves for firewood. Another "A few minutes later" text shows up as Josh returns to his friends, but when he got closer, he gasped and dropped the firewood. Sniffles, Lumpy, Jerky, Flaky, Cuddles, and Giggles were all scattered on the ground, debowled and mulitated, and TMK's body was missing. TMK, still cloaked, shows up behind Josh. Josh turns around, wimpers "Uh Oh" and the screen goes black, Josh's screaming and stabbing heard. Moral Some risks should be taken. Deaths * Pranky's trachea is ripped out by TMK * Petunia and Raymond are stabbed to death by TMK * Sniffles, Jerky, Lumpy, Cuddles, Flaky, and Giggles were debowled and mulitated by TMK (Offscreen) * Josh is stabbed by TMK (Offscreen) Trivia * It is revealed that TMK is friends with either Sniffles, Josh, Jerky, Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, or Lumpy. Gallery Gallery Needed Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Fan Episodes